


Path to Happiness

by lostinaseaofstars



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And titles, Fluff and Angst, King Xander, Laslow and Xander deserves a lot of hugs, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, implied Olivia/Lon qu, mention of Olivia, mention of owain/kjelle, mention of severa/lucina, summaries are really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinaseaofstars/pseuds/lostinaseaofstars
Summary: Soulmate AU. The time has come for Odin, Selena, and Laslow to return to their world. They are to leave the night of Xander's coronation, but Laslow is hesitant to go. Laslow thinks he's found his love here in Nohr, but in doing so he'll abandon his potential soulmate back in his world. What will Laslow decide? Can Xander persuade him to stay?





	Path to Happiness

“Mom, how did you know when you fell in love?” Inigo looked up at his mother, her hair, rarely loose, framing her face with the color of pink roses. Her eyes seemed to warm, reminding Laslow of the warm hot chocolate his mother would make him in the winter months.

“Fell in love, huh? Let me think.” She brought her slender finger to her chin thinking back all those years ago. “ I didn't really know when. We were in the middle of a war, and even though I had my mark to guide me, we weren't able to confirm it until after the war was over.” Laslow reached for her wrist turning it to look at her mark. Hers was a brownish gray, the color of his father's eyes, shaped like a crescent.

“Though, there was one time during the war that your father needed to travel very far and for a very long time. I was really sad to see him go and a little scared, it felt like painful to see him leave. I knew I needed him to know how I felt before he left. So right before he took off, I told him I loved him. We both had a feeling we were soulmates, but we weren't fully sure. But still I told him, and I was so happy when he said it back.” Inigo at some point had crawled into her lap.

“Do you think momma... Do you think I'll ever find my soulmate?” Olivia's eye's widened for a second. Saddened that her son doubted that he would ever find love.

“Of course you will, honey. You'll find someone who'll warm your heart so much that it'll be hard to ever be separated and you'll do the same to them. You'll support one another and carry each other through the tough times and back.”

“You really think so mom?” Inigo jumped up. “I can really make someone that happy?” Olivia stared at her son, he was often shy and withdrawn despite her best efforts to get him to branch out and talk to the other children his age. Perhaps, knowing he would have to step out of his comfort zone to find his one would take him out of his shell.

“Of course you will honey, your special someone is out there, and you have your mark to guide you. I'm sure, no matter how far way or how difficult the journey will be, you'll find one another.” If she could wish for one thing, as the world began to once again descend into chaos, that her precious son, would be spared. That he would be able to find what he truly sought to cherish.

–

_Laslow..._

Laslow slouched against the table, chin resting on his hand in a rare moment of relaxation. He wondered if his mother, well technically not his mother, would tell the baby Inigo back home the same thing his late mother did. He'd been dreaming of that memory a lot recently. The time to depart home, well the other Ylisse, his home was long gone, was soon. Maybe his mom was simply appearing in his dreams because the time to return was near. Very near.

Odin and Selena, although sad to leave their lieges, were eager to return home and see those they left behind. Selena and Lucina had just gotten together when Anankos approached them. Odin had known Kjelle was his soulmate for a long time, but with two wars, three the trio now, there was little time for them to be together as a couple. Laslow on the other hand, had no one like that back home. No one in their group back home had shared the mark on his right forearm.

He sighed. Maybe his mother was trying to tell him something else. It couldn't be a coincidence that is was always the same memory. It had to be about his mark. Surely? He'd been thinking about the color of his mark a lot, the color of his soulmate.

His time in Nohr made him increasingly more wary of it. He'd never seen someone back home with the eye color. Asking his friends gave him the same observation. Sometime he wondered if there wasn't anyone in his world with the eye color. At least it meant that when he did find them, he would be sure it was it soulmate. But, he found himself less excited to go home to find this person. Because even if he wasn't his soulmate, he was falling for someone not from his world. A man whose eye color match the color of him mark.

_LASLOW!_

Laslow startled. Finally realizing someone was calling his name. His fellow retainer to be exact. Peri looked at him with concern.

“Ah, Peri! So, sorry. I seem to be tired, as I would never ignore such a lovely lady!” He hoped turning on the charm would prevent her from asking why he's been so spacey lately. During his recent dissociation however, someone else joined him. Someone's whose voice never failed to quicken his pulse.

“We were discussing last minute details about security for tomorrow.” The deep voice said. He could feel his insides warming and a blush blooming.

“Milord! When did you arrive? Shouldn't you be doing your own preparations for tomorrow?” His lord, at some point during his daydream, had joined Peri and him at their table in the dining hall. How he was able to sneak up on Laslow, especially with how his body always seemed attune to when he was near, was unnerving. Maybe he was getting sick.

Xander shared similar sentiments. “You really must be out of it if you didn't even see me arrive. Are you sure you're alright, Laslow?” Embarrassment made his blush darken to scarlet. He shouldn't be causing trouble for his lord, especially with his coronation tomorrow.

“Ah. I'm fine, Milord. Truly. Just a little tired.” Xander quirked his eyebrow at that, not fully believing that was the whole story. But he shrugged it off, there was too much going on for him to focus on it.

“Well, okay. As long as you're fine.” It was better not to pester Laslow any further, Xander thought. “I just want to make sure everything is set for tomorrow. I know I am putting you two in charge of a lot, but I can't entrust this to anyone else.”

Xander looked right at Laslow, his wine colored eyes bearing deep. A color Laslow was all to familiar with. 

“You can count on us sir! It's our pleasure!” Peri chimed in. Peri's response removed Laslow from his brief trance. He mentally scolded himself for having such thoughts, again, in front of his liege. Xander probably thought he was getting weirder by the day.

“I agree, Milord. We'll assist you in any way we can to ensure tomorrow runs as smoothly as possible. Is there anything else you require assistance with?”

“Thank you, Laslow. And you too, Peri. What you two are doing is already enough. There's very little I need to do at this point, I simply just have to accept the crown now.” Laslow smirked at that.

“Simple, eh? Sure, all you have to do is yell 'I accept!' and switch your crowns, but knowing you, you are already running yourself dry with paperwork and drafting treaties. Are you sure you don't need help with that?”

Xander smiled. “Keen as always. But truly I am fine. I'll see you two tomorrow.” He watched his liege walk away, a small, sad smile replacing his wide grin.

“Are you sure you're okay, Laslow? There's not much left to do if you want to retire for the day.” Peri's eye looked at him with concern. He felt a pang of regret for making her worry.

“I'm fine, Peri. Thank you.” He couldn't tell her that once tomorrow was over, he would never see her again.

–

Everything had gone perfectly. Peri and Laslow were running around all morning, ensuring everything was perfect and tying up any loose ends. The other retainers and castle guards were a large help and together, they were able to ensure that everyone attending the coronation would be safe.

Laslow and Peri stood in the shadows of the stage during Xander's crowning. They weren't close enough to draw attention away from the soon-to-be king, yet close enough to intervene should anything happen. 

As Xander was just seconds away from being crowned, Laslow looked away from the crowd to witness the moment. He timidly smiled at the man, even if his lord couldn't see it. He swelled with pride as he thought about how hard his liege worked for this moment. Sacrificing so much of himself for his family and country. Laslow hoped that his people understood how much Xander devoted to them. It certainly would be a battle to gain back their full trust after the late King Garon, but he knew Xander would win them over. Just like he won over Laslow and so many of his comrades in both Nohr and Hoshido.

Laslow averted his gaze back to the crowd, he couldn't look at his liege a second longer. Tears threatened to fall. He willed them away, he had a job to do. And until the end, he would complete it with full devotion and without fail.

He jumped at the noise of cheering and clapping, his liege was now officially king. King Xander waved stiffly at the crowd, a small smile growing on his his face in a rare break of emotion.

Laslow could feel his heart breaking. How was he supposed to leave this man? Suddenly, Xander turned to them, sharing a larger, brighter smile with his loyal retainers. Laslow felt his heart was crumbling, he'd never seen such a beautiful smile before. A beautiful smile he would soon abandon.

Xander noticed the change in Laslow's demeanor and sent a questioning gaze towards him, concerned. He brushed it off, responding with a reassuring smile. At least he hope it looked reassuring under his current heartbreak. Xander's stare told him otherwise.

The councilmen stole the king's attention away. And Laslow was spared from crumbling in front of Xander and the entire country.

–

He didn't want to leave. The thought hit him during the celebratory ball. He planted himself as a wallflower, observing the crowd and one man in particular. Many of his comrades from the war had already told him to enjoy himself. They thought he was still worried about security. Honestly, he just didn't have the energy to flirt or to socialize.

From here, he could see King Xander conversing with a noblewoman. She was truly stunning. Her hair looked black upon first glance, but when Laslow focused he could see it was a deep blue, like starlight. It was styled so that it fell all to one side, a small headband keeping it out of her face. This was one of many noblewoman throughout the night that approached Xander, but the kind smile his king was sharing with this woman felt like a dagger through his heart. For the sake of his own heart, he had to look away. It was truly horrible of him to feel animosity towards this woman, he had no right to.

“You should paint a portrait, it'll last longer.” Selena appeared by his side. Her typical garments were replaced with a simple, yet elegant dress. It was a light lavender, plain but made from fine material. Somehow, Camilla was able to convince her to dress up for the ball.

“Selena, I have to say you truly look stunning today.” His words fell flat as he spoke them. He tried to fake a smile to cover up.

“Wow, you're more far gone than I thought.” Was his heartbreak really that obvious? For a split second he could see pity in her eyes before she masked it. “Have you not told him?”

“I-” What excuse could he make? The war ended months ago, he had plenty of time to bring it up. But, every time he was about to he would panic and change the subject. It was truly pathetic. He knew he owed it to Xander to tell him he was leaving, but he didn't think he could keep it together. Not when he was still so hesitant to leave. “Yes.”

Selena was silent, looking to the other side of the dance floor where Xander stood. They saw him laugh at something the lady with him said. Laslow wished that was him.

“Why the long faces my dear friends.” Odin approached them, slightly swaying. He had a wine glass in hand.

“Laslow's being an idiot.”

“Hey!”

“You still haven't told him? Truly my friend, you can be really daft.”

“I know. I just- I still have time. I can tell him tonight, right before we go.” Odin and Selena shared a knowing look, they probably thought he was so pathetic.

Movement across the way caught Selena's attention. “Or,” Odin and Laslow followed her gaze. “You could tell him right now.” Xander was approaching them. The lady he had been talking to only moments ago was nowhere to be seen. 

He was in front of the three within seconds. Odin bowed and Selena curtsied, Laslow couldn't move. “Odin. Selena.” Their king acknowledged the two briefly before focusing solely on Laslow. “Laslow. Can I speak with you? In private?” Odin and Selena took that as their sign to go, leaving Laslow alone with his liege.

Before Laslow could respond, Xander began guiding him with a hand on his shoulder away from the party. They made their way to a dark corridor. The one used by the servants when food was being served earlier. They walked far enough that the noise from the ball dulled. He had to strain to hear the music. Once Xander deemed them far enough away from the crowd, he dropped his hand and turned around to face Laslow fully.

“There's something I wish to speak with you about.”

Laslow nodded, words failing him at the moment.

Hesitantly, Xander reached for Laslow's hands, cupping them in his larger hand only mere inches from Laslow's chest. “It this okay?” Laslow's brain turned to mush. He could only under a small yes in response.

Laslow struggled to formulate more words, “What-”

“Please.” Xander sighed. “Please, can I speak before you respond? It'd like to let you know what I'm thinking before you reject anything I'm about to say.” All Laslow could do was nod again. Xander smiled, relieved.

“I've been trying to rehearse what I wanted to say for weeks,” He lets out a small laugh, “But for once, I can't seem to find the right words. So I hope what I'm about to say makes sense.” He pauses for a brief second, collecting his thoughts. “I am king now. So much of my time will be repairing wrongs. There were many things my late father did as king that I will spend many years fixing. So many things that harmed my people and people from other countries. 

“But, he also did things that affected me personally. Preventing me from being my true self.” Laslow saw pain in his king's features and he could heel his own anger bubbling at the pain that King Garon put his son through. That he put his family and people through. “My preference for a partner was, well still is forbidden, in this kingdom. Coming out was not possible, not _safe_ when my dad was king. I was scared, not only for my safety but for the safety of the one that I love.” _Love? Xander loves someone?_ Laslow thought. “My father would have perhaps spared me from execution, but I knew my other half wouldn't be so lucky.

“I've wanted to say something for so long. But I knew I couldn't, at least not until I was king. But, that could've been too late. Especially when Camilla and Leo told me that their retainers were leaving...” Laslow's heart stopped.

“I figured mine was doing the same, even if you hadn't yet told me. You three are practically inseparable.” Xander ran his hand down his face, giving himself a moment to compose himself.

“I was so afraid you were going to leave immediately after the war ended, that you wouldn't even give me to chance to tell you that I love you.” Laslow couldn't move. Couldn't breathe.

“I know this is sudden. And I know you wish to be with your family. I won't stop you. No matter how much it pains me.” Xander's composure faltered for a second but he continued.

“I know I said I didn't care where you were as long as you were alive, but I was too afraid to say more back then. I wanted you to know. No, I needed you to know that I cared, but I was still selfishly hiding my feeling to protect myself.

“I love you Laslow. So much. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. I'm sorry that I'm telling you right before you leave. But I need you to know. Even if I'm king, I don't want you to feel pressured to respond because of who I am. I'm not expecting you to reciprocate. I just, for my own selfish needs, had to tell you.”

Xander gingerly release his hands, one of his freed hands moving to wipe a single tear from his face. Laslow, slowly, was processing everything he'd just heard. A confession from his liege. _His king._ Loving him? _Loving Laslow?_ It was all so overwhelming, so much so that he's full on sobbing in seconds.

“Laslow! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-”

Laslow brings a hand up to stop him. He's still crying, but he's able to calm himself enough to talk. “Wait. Please.” Laslow could feel his eyes swelling already. “I'm just a little overwhelmed.” He lets out a wet laugh.

Xander patiently waits. “My king I-”

“Xander.”

“What?” He looked up at his kings eyes. His deep red eyes.

“Call me Xander please.”

“Xander.” It feels weird on his tongue, but it's exciting to be able to call him by his name. It was almost too much for him. Laslow takes a deep breath before he continues. “I also have something to confess.”

Laslow began to roll up his sleeve on his right forearm. “Where I'm from, we are born with marks on our bodies. Where they are varies person to person, but mine is on the inside of my forearm. These marks are supposed to help us find out soulmate. They only show us the eye color of our soulmate, but they each pair of soulmates has the same shape on the same place on the body. So I suppose that makes it a little easier.”

His sleeve was far up enough to reveal it. Xander's eyes widened at the color. “It's the color of your eyes, Xander. I always hoped it was you, because with time, I began to fall in love with you as well.” Laslow has to hold back another sob.

“But soulmate marks don't exist here do they? I want to stay, to be by your side even if you aren't my soulmate. But what if there is someone back from where I'm from, who's looking for me and I'll be deprive them of their soulmate because I selfishly fell in love with my liege in a different world?” He knew he let it slip he wasn't from this world, but he suspected Xander already know. But did it even matter, he'd have to leave, right?

Laslow so desperately wanted to be selfish, to ignore his mark but it would eat him up inside to cause his soulmate to suffer, even if he didn't know them. The tears returned, blurring his vision. Through the tears, he could still see the color of his mark taunting him.

Xander gingerly brings his hand to Laslow's forearm. He tentatively holds his arm, thumb pressing against the deep red of Laslow's mark. He tries to clear his throat, trying to remove the lump from his throat, “You're right. Soulmate marks do not exist in this world. I don't think I've ever heard of soulmates actually existing until now.” Xander removes his hand, he could see Laslow shrinking at his words. 

“However, a few months before you became my retainer. I woke up in the middle of the night to a sharp pain in my forearm.” His hand that was just resting on Laslow only moments ago was now working to move up his sleeve on his right arm. “Suddenly, a round mark appeared on my arm. I was deeply concerned, thinking it was a curse or some disease. We couldn't find anything on it however, so I just learned to ignore it. 

“Well at least until the day my father brought you and your friends to the castle to become our retainers, seeing you that day reminded me of it. Especially when I saw that there was the same mark on your arm, just in a different color.” He finally reveals the mark he speaks of. It was in the exact same spot as Laslow's. And it was gray, the color his eyes became when he arrived in this world. _It wasn't possible was it?_

“I think I now understand what it is, Laslow. And yes, I think your soulmate would be very sad if you chose to leave his side.” Laslow pried his eyes away from the gray mark and up at the eyes that shared the color he carried on his arm for so long. He was shocked to see Xander crying.

Laslow finally broke, letting out a broken sob before jumping into Xander's arms. He was sobbing Xander's name into his neck wrapping his arms around his neck. Xander hugged him tightly around his waist. 

He couldn't believe it. The man he loved for so long was his soulmate! He was so happy. He felt wetness on his neck as well. From Xander. They embraced for what seemed like hours, but in reality must've only been minutes. Reluctantly they separated from each other as Laslow's toes began to ache from standing on them for so long. But they didn't let go of each other. Laslow rested his hands on Xander's chest, with Xander cradling his face.

Their eyes were both red-rimmed and swollen. But both thought the other never looked so beautiful.

“So you'll stay then?” Xander asked softly.

“Of course, Xander. I couldn't possibly leave my soulmate when he looks so miserable.” They both laughed.

“Thank you, Laslow. I love you.” He hummed in agreement. Xander slowly brought his face closer to Laslow's tilting his head so their lips could meet in a tender kiss. They continued to share small kisses, sharing promises of their future together.

There were still challenges they would have to face, and it will pain him to see his friends go. But, together they could get through it.

Somewhere out there, Laslow hoped his mother and father knew that he finally found his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was looking through one of my writing notebooks and found this half written story. I decided to finish it last night and this is what happened! It didn't start as a soulmate AU but it ended up as one! So I had to adjust the beginning of the story a bit. Hopefully it makes sense ;A;
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this small story. I'm still new to sharing my writing so please be kind but also let me know how I can do better. I know I struggle with descriptions but I'll work on it!
> 
> If you've read my first fic (Bowl of Soul) the next chapter is almost done! I'm struggling with how to end this chapter. I think I know how I want to approach the story now so I'll mention it in the notes of the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for spending the time to read this. I hope it made you smile! I love this ship to death and want people to love them as well. Until next time!


End file.
